


Rin and Cu Chulainn Do Valentine's Day

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Rin really wanted to have the perfect time for her chocolates to be given to Cu, she just never expected what he planned to give her.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Rin and Cu Chulainn Do Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Rin looked over at Cu. He.. didn’t seem to suspect a thing, good. The idiot, her intelligent idiot even looked over at her after looking at the crowd in front of the cafeteria and smartly deduced that it was very much not worth the wait.

“Hey, Rin, let’s go over to one of the islands in Okeanos. We can fish for a while and relax in the sun on the beach, while everyone else scrambles for whatever this mess is.” The fact that he was keeping his eyes on Medb like one might watch a particularly vicious predator you wouldn’t want to take your eyes off it said it all. The woman was in command of some of the male servants and Cu was clearly hoping to avoid a possible new ‘ _Cu Hunt_ ’ that she organized. They happened at random as well as on schedule for holidays. Each Cu had learned how to divert and made their own bunkers for such occasions.

“Yes!” Rin noticed her voice was a too loud and spoke for a second time normally. “Yes. The crowd is too loud. I don’t want to instinctively shout whenever I need to speak to anyone.” Rin was very thankful to be able to smoothly recover from that. She didn’t want to tip him off, if he wasn’t already aware of what she was planning to do. “We should at least have snacks prepared with something to hydrate while we are gone. Possibly even a full meal.”

“Don’t worry about a full meal. I’ll catch us some fish for the day, but some snacks like fruit would be great.” Cu automatically slid into helping her plan for the day. Rin hummed in agreement. Cu would know better when it came to survival. Plus, the less they had to get, the less they had to be in that group. A basic in and out plan.

“Hey, Lancer.” Another person spoke up just as the pair of them were looking to gear themselves to rush in and then out. They turned to see Astolfo skipping their way.

“What do you need Astolfo?” Cu asked as he prepared himself for some of the more weird and insightful things that came out of this guy’s mouth. He was last seen hanging out with Sieg, but the guy couldn’t be with him all the time.

“I noticed the two of you out here and thought you could take this off my hands!” The happy go lucky Rider confessed as he looked over their way. The large container shaped like a deluxe bento was held off in front of him.

“Rin asked even if she wasn’t really sure if she wanted to know the answer. “What’s in that and why are you giving it to us?”

“That’s easy. I was at a tea party with Jack and Nursery Rhyme and I forgot that the stuffed animals don’t need to eat the food they have.” Astolfo answered as if it was perfectly fine to forget stuffed animals don’t eat real food.

“Why didn’t you just eat it?” Rin wondered. They were Servants, they could eat a lot of they wanted to.

“I made it for the stuffed animals and we all agreed it would be rude to eat someone else’s food, but we could gift it to someone else on their behalf.” The both of them looked over confused at that being a logical reason at all, but decided not to push their luck.

“Sure. Thanks Astolfo.” Cu laughed off the weird explanation and took the bento. Rin could only just stop herself from staring at the both of them. It was ridiculous.

“No problem!” Astolfo laughed it off himself as he skipped out to wherever he was going. Rin doubted he even knew. He did tend to wander from time to time to fulfill the adventurous spirit he claimed to have.

“Well Rin, let’s go. We have some sunscreen and bathing suits with a few canteens we could fill with water in our room.” Cu answered as if that was the end of that. Rin turned around and started walking at his words. Her left hand going to the present in her small bag she had taken to carrying with her in case of an emergency rayshift being required, her chocolate for Cu was still safe and a surprise.

.

* * *

.

Rin felt the end of the shit clearly. The arms that insisted on holding onto her whenever the pair of them went into an Event, or Singularity, were a familiar comfort that Rin had to take a moment to indulge into before leaning back as she remembered the reason the pair of them were there and her personal mission. With the sun above them so warm it was now, or a very uncomfortable explanation on just why she needed to clean out her pack. Rin reached into her pack with the new free space she had between her and Cu, who was already looking out at the sea. No doubt believing her to be taking out the sunscreen.

“This is for you!” Rin once again realized her voice was too loud as soon as she shouted at him. She could feel her cheeks bloom red at the fact that there was nothing this time to pass her embarrassment off as like she could earlier when it was so loud. The waves weren’t even that close.

“What’s this? … wait a minute this is a Valentine’s Day gift.” The man looked so pleased as he opened the packages to find mini Gáe Bolg shaped chocolates inside. Rin had to work so hard at the shaping, not to mention the food coloring. Thank goodness that it was Tamamo that was assisting her, she wouldn’t have lasted after mistake by mistake by mistake until she got this one if he was there snarking at her. She already Gandr’d him out of the kitchen at one point for that. Once was enough. Rin felt her blush returning at the look he was giving her.

“It is.” Rin managed to feel proud of herself that she didn’t stutter.

“Then I think I can hand you this right away instead of later. The Lancer reached into his own pocket of those ridiculous shorts he had to go with the Hawaiian tee shirt and pulled out a slender box with a ribbon on it. “I know that there is a Japanese thing for waiting to White’s Day to give a gift in return, but I don’t think I can wait that long.” Rin knew what he meant. He was going to give her a present today whether she got him any chocolate, or not. Just when she thought she would stop blushing she knew it was traveling down the rest of her body from her face. She really hoped she didn’t look like a cherry.

“This is beautiful!” Rin completely forgot about her blush as soon as she opened the box. Blue and red diamonds shaped like blue wolves with red eyes on a bracelet.

“Not as beautiful as the woman in front of me it isn’t,” Cu shot back like it was a well-known fact. Rin pulled him down into a kiss before he could say anything else.


End file.
